1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel, especially to a touch panel having a shielding structure and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels can, based on different sensing principles, be classified into resistive type, capacitive type, acoustic wave type, optical type and so on. Touch panels typically determine a touch location by detecting changes in electrical signals, optical signals and acoustic wave signals.
In a conventional electronic device integrated with a touch panel, a shielding layer is formed between the touch panel and the electronic device, and one end of the shielding layer is electrically connected to a shielding pin of a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The shielding layer can absorb noise from the electronic device, and the noise is then released via the shielding pin of the FPC.
However, impedance of the shielding layer is low at the FPC end and is high at the end far away from the FPC. Also, effect of the shielding noise is weakened by inconsistency in impedance of the shielding layer. Thus, noise interference from the electronic device cannot be avoided when using the touch panel.